Mud Brain
by Dvsharpie4
Summary: Astoria Greengrass is a fifth year, having transferred to Hogwarts two years ago. She is bullied by Pansy, ignored by her half-sister, and falling dangerously in love with Draco Malfoy. As the epic final battle of Hogwarts draws near, it is only through struggle that she learns the true meanings of love, family, loyalty, and what it means to be a true Slytherin. Drastoria, angst
1. Chapter 1

I am Astoria, a fifth year at Hogwarts. My mother, a simple sort of woman, named me after her home town in America. We moved to England in the summer before I turned thirteen, just in time for me to begin my second year.

I remember when I first came to Hogwarts. It wasn't too bad. In fact, it was wonderful. My half-sister, Daphne, would ignore me, sometimes the Slytherins would taunt me, but it was all fine. I was too preoccupied with the wonders of magic and my best friend, Luna, to care.

Yet, it changed in my fifth year. A lot of students left Hogwarts, and I was the closest thing to a muggle-born left. They called me a mud-blood until I informed them that I was, in fact, descended from a wealthy wizard family. Instead they called me a mud-brain, which really made them sound like a bunch of children.

The worst of my assailants were Pansy Parkinson and Daphne. Having to share a common room with them made it even worse, but Luna made a good point of hiding me amongst the Ravenclaws.

That day at lunch, Luna and I were both staring blankly at nothing in particular. Her lack of animation was dreamy, mine was thoughtful. Our tendency to act like space cadets made us a particularly good match, since we spent more time simply relishing each other's presence then actually talking.

"Astoria. Astoria!" Nanette snapped.

"Hmm, what?" I asked, coming out of my daze.

"Pansy-alert," she said simply.

When I first starting spending time with the Ravenclaws, they avoided me and teased me some, but now they had accepted me as their Slytherin invader. We weren't exceptionally close, most Ravenclaws and I, but we had each other's back.

I rolled my eyes, turned in my seat, and met Parkinson's arrogant smirk. There were three other girls with her, most notably Daphne, who shared my fair skin and light-brown hair, as well as my curvaceous form.

"So, is it America today, or my mother?" I asked lazily. "Take your pick, Parkinsons."

"It's Parkinson, mud-brain," she corrected.

Being raised in the wizarding world, she didn't understand the Parkinsons was a nasty disease. It was a personal joke of mine. "Right," I replied, disinterested.

"Let's just go Pansy," said Daphne, her monotone voice remarkable similar to mine. "She's not worth anything anyways."

"Run along to potions, or something," Pansy snapped.

Daphne rolled her eyes, then turned and left the great hall.

"So, don't you have some insults to fling or something?" I pressed.

"Didn't that muggle mother of yours teach you any manners?" Pansy scoffed. "Oh, she wouldn't know any, being an American and all."

"Your words have cut me deep," I said sarcastically. "You're awfully brave today. It's not usually your style to attack someone when they've got friends around."

"You don't have any friends," she retorted.

"I think we have very different ideas of what qualifies a friend, sweetheart," I replied.

"How does it feel to know your father killed himself because of you?" she asked, her voice falsely sweet.

"You know what, I'm gonna go study," I sighed as I stood. "Come on Luna."

"Not so fast, mud-brain," Pansy interjected. "In the United States, is everyone a whore, or just your mother?"

I took a deep breath. My mother was a sensitive topic.

"Ooo, there's the spot," Pansy cooed.

"Leave her alone," Luna said suddenly.

"Or what loony?"

"Parkinsons, do you really want to know how we take care of things where I'm from?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure it's fascinating," she said with a grin, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, totally," sneered one of her posse.

"Well, it goes something like this," I began.

I reeled my arm back, and with all the strength I could muster, slammed my fist into Pansy's harsh jaw. She fell backwards and stared at me with her mouth hanging open, hand pressed to her face. The sight of her on the ground gave me a sick sense of satisfaction. I hated to hurt people, but that punch had been building for a long time.

"That's how we settle things in the states," I said coolly, shaking my sleeve into place. "But you already knew that, didn't you?"

Feeling both guilty and successful, I picked up my bag and tossed it over my shoulder. Everyone in the great hall was now focused on me. The Gryffindors applauded and cheered, everyone else was staring at me with their mouths hanging open. Maybe I would be better off in Gryffindor.

"Mud-brain one, Parkinson zero," someone said as I stormed out.

"Hey, wait up Tori," Luna called, snatching her bag and running after me.

"I shouldn't have let her get to me," I sighed as we went down the hallway.

"Yeah, that was weird," Luna said. "You're usually just so… cool, about everything."

"Maybe I'm just stressed about the owls," I suggested, but that wasn't why.

"Oh well," she replied. "Well, I suppose I'll be going to potions."

"Alright, bye Luna," I said as she started up a nearby staircase.

"Oh, by the way," she said, stopping in her tracks and turned back to me. "What out for Nargles. There's been a particularly bad infestation."

"Okay Luna," I said tiredly, but with a smile.

"Maybe that's why you punched Pansy," she remarked as she turned back up the stairs.

"Yeah, maybe," I mused.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N): Hey guys, I hope you're liking my story so far. This is the first time I've posted a fanfic, so bear with me and my American lingo. Happy reading!

"If you know adding extra ground goat horn will mess it up, why are you doing it?" Jacey hissed as I contemplated how much goat horn I'd need to make the giggle potion mediocre rather than perfect.

"Because, I'd rather not call attention to myself," I replied as I sprinkled in the ingredient. If I exceeded standards, Slughorn would toss me in his slug club, and I had no desire to party with a bunch of wanna-be death eaters. Besides, how I did in class didn't matter as long as I did well on my OWLS.

"What a waste of talent," she sighed.

"Finished," I said to myself. The potion was thinner than water, and light purple. Exactly how I'd planned it would be.

"Finished, Miss Greengrass?" Professor Slughorn asked as he waddled towards me. His straw-colored mustache his upper lip, and suited his bristly, breathless voice.

He leaned over the table and give the potion a stir with his wand. "Not outstanding, but I suppose it's passable," he murmured. "Yes, that'll be enough for today, Miss Greengrass. You may leave if you like."

He waved his wand to clean my cauldron, and I hastily put my things back into my bag, and scurried out of class. "Lucky," I heard one girl mumble, but luck had nothing to do with it.

The cavernous hall was empty of people. As I went towards the Slytherin common room in the dungeon, the hall slowly grew more dim and cold. However, the chill was only skin deep. I found the hallway much colder when it was full of my house-mates.

I descended the torch-lit stairway, my footsteps echoing in the gloom. I reached the bottom, and paused long enough to hear someone approaching. I could recognize that fast, deliberate walk anywhere. It was Severus Snape, our pseudo-headmaster, and he would surely have something to say about punching precious pure-blood Parkinson.

I took a breath through my teeth, turned sharply on my heel and started back up the stairs at a quicker pace. "Miss Greengrass," he called.

I froze and groaned softly. _Damn it._

I turned around, trying not to show any fear. "Yes, professor?" I said, my voice cool and level.

The man glared at me with gleaming back eyes. "Is it true that you hit Miss Parkinson?" he asked.

"Yes, but-"

"Do not speak while I am speaking," He said in a dangerously low voice. I fell silent.

"Come with me, Miss Greengrass," he instructed. Without waiting for a reply, he turned and went down the hallway.

I swallowed my fear, and followed exactly as he knew I would. I thought quickly about how to escape punishment.

We entered his office, which was a small, cold space near the Slytherin Common room. "Sit," he told me as he sat behind his desk. The dark wood was old, and almost grey.

I sat down with my back perfectly straight and my hands in my lap. Instead of staring at the ground, I met his eyes bravely. I wasn't glaring rudely, nor did I plead innocently. I wiped the nervousness from my face, leaving my clear curiosity.

Snape's lip twitched. "Do not tilt your head at me," he ordered.

I righted my head. "My apologies sir, force of habit."

"Miss Greengrass, we will discuss your punished for your brash behavior," he began.

In the back of my mind, I panicked. Surely he would send me to Cato to be tortured.

"I do realize you have not been at Hogwarts very long, but you would do well to try not to act American," he snarled.

I could've really exploded at that, but that wouldn't have in my best interest. I did not answer, and kept my face blank.

"I ought to let Professor Cato deal with you," he said, and I could tell he was searching my face for some sort of reaction.

"I understand," I replied humbly.

"Don't you- what?" He blinked at me, clearly confused.

"Well, as much as Parkinson irks me, I shouldn't have hit her," I said smoothly and confidently. "It was brash and thoughtless, and if I always acted like that I'd never get anywhere in the world."

He leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed. "Spoken as a true Slytherin."

I almost smiled. My heritage and cunning made me a true-blooded Slytherin. I could talk my way out of nearly anything.

"Very well, Miss Greengrass," Snape said, his dark eyes flashing. "You will clean the dungeons every Saturday until the year ends, or each cell is spotless. I trust you will forget your… incident."

I smiled, only slightly. "Yes sir. Would that be all?"

"Yes, you may leave," he said coolly.

"Thank you, sir," I replied. I stood, turned, and walked out of his office. For once, being in Slytherin had managed to save my neck.

Chapter Two

"If you know adding extra ground goat horn will mess it up, why are you doing it?" Jacey hissed as I contemplated how much goat horn I'd need to make the giggle potion mediocre rather than perfect.

"Because, I'd rather not call attention to myself," I replied as I sprinkled in the ingredient. If I exceeded standards, Slughorn would toss me in his slug club, and I had no desire to party with a bunch of wanna-be death eaters. Besides, how I did in class didn't matter as long as I did well on my OWLS.

"What a waste of talent," she sighed.

"Finished," I said to myself. The potion was thinner than water, and light purple. Exactly how I'd planned it would be.

"Finished, Miss Greengrass?" Professor Slughorn asked as he waddled towards me. His straw-colored mustache his upper lip, and suited his bristly, breathless voice.

He leaned over the table and give the potion a stir with his wand. "Not outstanding, but I suppose it's passable," he murmured. "Yes, that'll be enough for today, Miss Greengrass. You may leave if you like."

He waved his wand to clean my cauldron, and I hastily put my things back into my bag, and scurried out of class. "Lucky," I heard one girl mumble, but luck had nothing to do with it.

The cavernous hall was empty of people. As I went towards the Slytherin common room in the dungeon, the hall slowly grew more dim and cold. However, the chill was only skin deep. I found the hallway much colder when it was full of my house-mates.

I descended the torch-lit stairway, my footsteps echoing in the gloom. I reached the bottom, and paused long enough to hear someone approaching. I could recognize that fast, deliberate walk anywhere. It was Severus Snape, our pseudo-headmaster, and he would surely have something to say about punching precious pure-blood Parkinson.

I took a breath through my teeth, turned sharply on my heel and started back up the stairs at a quicker pace. "Miss Greengrass," he called.

I froze and groaned softly. _Damn it._

I turned around, trying not to show any fear. "Yes, professor?" I said, my voice cool and level.

The man glared at me with gleaming back eyes. "Is it true that you hit Miss Parkinson?" he asked.

"Yes, but-"

"Do not speak while I am speaking," He said in a dangerously low voice. I fell silent.

"Come with me, Miss Greengrass," he instructed. Without waiting for a reply, he turned and went down the hallway.

I swallowed my fear, and followed exactly as he knew I would. I thought quickly about how to escape punishment.

We entered his office, which was a small, cold space near the Slytherin Common room. "Sit," he told me as he sat behind his desk. The dark wood was old, and almost grey.

I sat down with my back perfectly straight and my hands in my lap. Instead of staring at the ground, I met his eyes bravely. I wasn't glaring rudely, nor did I plead innocently. I wiped the nervousness from my face, leaving my clear curiosity.

Snape's lip twitched. "Do not tilt your head at me," he ordered.

I righted my head. "My apologies sir, force of habit."

"Miss Greengrass, we will discuss your punished for your brash behavior," he began.

In the back of my mind, I panicked. Surely he would send me to Cato to be tortured.

"I do realize you have not been at Hogwarts very long, but you would do well to try not to act American," he snarled.

I could've really exploded at that, but that wouldn't have in my best interest. I did not answer, and kept my face blank.

"I ought to let Professor Cato deal with you," he said, and I could tell he was searching my face for some sort of reaction.

"I understand," I replied humbly.

"Don't you- what?" He blinked at me, clearly confused.

"Well, as much as Parkinson irks me, I shouldn't have hit her," I said smoothly and confidently. "It was brash and thoughtless, and if I always acted like that I'd never get anywhere in the world."

He leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed. "Spoken as a true Slytherin."

I almost smiled. My heritage and cunning made me a true-blooded Slytherin. I could talk my way out of nearly anything.

"Very well, Miss Greengrass," Snape said, his dark eyes flashing. "You will clean the dungeons every Saturday until the year ends, or each cell is spotless. I trust you will forget your… incident."

I smiled, only slightly. "Yes sir. Would that be all?"

"Yes, you may leave," he said coolly.

"Thank you, sir," I replied. I stood, turned, and walked out of his office. For once, being in Slytherin had managed to save my neck.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N): So, I realized that the last chapter I posted somehow doubled. I'm not sure how that happened, but it. It's my first time ya'll, so bear with me here. So, thanks for sticking with the story so far, and a little reminder that everything is adapted from JKR's books. Hope you guys like the nest chapter, happy reading!

* * *

I was on my hands and knees in the cell, scrubbing at what seemed like a bloodstain on the stone floor. I don't know why I ever thought Snape would let me clean with my wand.

The heavy door opened, and Snape was standing in the doorway. "Is it already time to stop?" I asked, perched on my knees before him.

"Not quiet, Miss Greengrass," he replied. "I've brought you an assistant. Inside, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco Malfoy walked into the cell and stood beside the open door awkwardly, trying very hard not to look at me.

"Your wand, Mr. Malfoy," said Severus Snape, holding out his pale hand for the boy's wand.

Draco scowled, pulled his wand from his pocket and gave it to Snape, slapping it into the man's hand with force.

"I will collect you in an hour," he sneered before he left and slammed the door behind him.

Draco Malfoy was tall and thin, with pale hair and skin that was distinctly Arian. His grey eyes were exhausted, and the dark circles beneath them were prominent against his fair skin. His hair, usually carefully groomed, was messy and careless. He looked like he hadn't slept in days, and was classically stressed.

I stood up, and we spend about sixty seconds staring at each other. "So, why're you in here Malfoy?" I asked dryly.

"None of your business, mud-brain," he hissed. His tone was more defensive than aggressive.

I rolled my eyes. So hostile. "Well, let it out now," I sighed, waving my hand towards myself. "Let's get this over with."

"Get what over with?" he asked, slouching against the wall. The lack of sharpness caught me off guard. He just sounded tired.

"The insults," I replied. "Make it quick, we've got work to do."

I was accustomed to the Slytherins bullying me, and Malfoy was no exception. That year, however, he'd been quiet and distant. He spent a lot of time alone, skipping classes and wandering the campus purposelessly.

Malfoy didn't reply. He just continued to look at me, and suddenly I felt self-conscious. I was well aware that my white tank top exposed my shoulders to the cold dungeon, and that they shined with sweat. My hair was messily pulled back, and my jeans were wet from water, and worn against the rough floor.

I rolled my eyes and went back to scrubbing the floor. What did I care if Draco Malfoy thought I looked messy? He was a jerk anyway.

I didn't even care if he helped me. I would've been perfectly glad if he just sat in a corner a twiddled his thumbs. But, he just had to retrieve another brush from the bucket of water and set to scrubbing the opposite end of the room. I couldn't explain why this irritated me.

I caught myself wondering why Malfoy had been sent to work with me in the dungeons. It must have been something nasty if Snape punished him for it. Snape probably gave him this so that Caro wouldn't do anything. Of course Snape would give his precious Draco an easy punishment.

_Whatever, it doesn't matter_, I told myself. I still couldn't help but be curious. My strong sense of curiosity nearly landed me in Ravenclaw, and often times I wished it had. I wasn't entirely sure why I was even in Slytherin, aside from being cunning.

I must've spent a quarter of an hour on the same ridiculous stain, but no matter how I scrubbed it wouldn't go away. It was a part of the floor, and couldn't be removed.

The door opened, and there was Snape. "Both of you, to bed," he commanded.

We both left, but neither of us went back to the common room. Malfoy seemed to be going to the astronomy tower, and I went to the library. It must have been nearly midnight, but there was still homework to be done.

I found a table and sprawled my work across it, and began with an essay on why muggle-borns were anti-evolutionary. As immoral as it may seem, I found writing it relatively easy. Professor Caro wouldn't care about grammar, intelligent quotations, or smooth transitions. He would be pleased with a senseless, angry rant, and that was what I would give him.

It was an insult to my actual writing skills, but it didn't matter much as long as I got a good grade.

Sometime around two in the morning I fell asleep with my cheek against the herbology book I'd been studying. When I woke late on Sunday, my ink bottle had been capped and a blanket was wrapped around me.


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N): And now we're starting to get somewhere! Luna is a hard character to write about, but I'm trying here. It's very important that you know that I do not own the song lyrics mentioned, as they were written by John Lennon. Please enjoy!

"How unfortunate that you have to work with Malfoy," Luna said as I boredly chewed a piece of chicken.

I nodded in reply.

"You've been chewing that same piece of chicken for the past three minutes," she informed me.

I swallowed. "So I have."

"It can't be so bad though," she went on. "He used to be rather mean. Now he's awfully quiet."

I merely nodded.

"Are you alright, Tori?" she asked.

"I'm just really tired," I said with a soft smile. "Don't worry about me."

"Oh, I wouldn't," she said. "I do find you nice and capable, even around Draco Malfoy."

"It's not too bad, he never talks to me," I replied. It had been three weeks since I first had detention with him, and every time we divided the room in half without speaking a word. At our current rate, we'd clean every cell in two months. I couldn't complain about that.

"People are much more complex than that," she said, tapping the straw to her pumpkin juice against her lip. "No one's ever all bad or good. They're somewhere in between."

Luna's occasional bits of wisdom were something I adored about her. I smiled. "You're right, of course."

Luna wasn't listening. She was pondering something dreamily as she watched a floating candle sway over the Hufflepuff table. With one slender hand she sipped her drink, and with the other she twirled a lock of her messy blonde hair.

"I've gotta go clean," I told her as I rose and slid my bag over my arm.

"Mmmhmm, bye Tori," she murmured.

I strolled out of the great hall, towards the dungeons where I was to meet Snape, and then he would take Malfoy and I to the cell we would clean. A pair of battered Hufflepuffs glared at me as I walked past, likely because of my Slytherin robes. Tensions between houses had always been high, but now that death-eaters controlled the castle, Slytherin was hated more than ever.

In short, there weren't many people who were overly fond of me.

I entered Snape's office, and found Malfoy was already waiting for me. Snape led us to a cell, took our wands, and locked us inside. The cell was particularly small, as though it was meant for a goblin. The only light came through the tiny window in the door, leaving most of the room dark.

I pulled my robe off and tossed it aside, showing the old t-shirt I donned underneath. It was cold in the cell, but I didn't want to mess up my robes.

"What's that supposed to be?" Malfoy asked suddenly.

I turned, surprised he'd spoken. "You're talking to me?"

"I suppose so," he replied.

I pulled my t-shirt out so that the design was easier to see. "These are lyrics from a song by John Lennon."

"Who?"

"He's a muggle, and a very talented musician," I explained.

Malfoy stepped closer and read out loud. "_Imagine all the people living life in peace._"

"It's kind of a nice sentiment, in times like this," I said softly, still looking at the shirt.

"Yes, but it doesn't seem possible," he remarked.

"Yeah, I guess not," I replied. "If you get chance, you should listen to it. It's a pretty song."

"Perhaps I will," Malfoy said, "if I survive."

I probably shouldn't have pressed, but I was curious. "I thought your parents were death-eaters," I said.

"They are," he said as he retrieved a brush from the bucket. "But we haven't been very popular lately."

"Oh, I can see why." I took the other brush and set to scrubbing the walls. Malfoy scrubbed the space beside me.

"You know, I worry about it sometimes too," I said, "because of my mom."

"The Greengrass family is powerful," Malfoy replied. "You are a part of their bloodline, whether they like or not."

"But they really don't," I said. "My dad's family wouldn't ever stick their necks out for my half-blood ass. I mean, I'm essentially a disgrace."

"I don't think you are," he said.

"I thought you hated muggle-borns."

"I used to, but I've realized that there are more important things to worry about."

"Like dying."

"Yes, like dying. What are those from?" He was asking about the scars on my arms.

"It's a long story," I said tiredly.

"We'll be in here for a while."

"I'd rather talk about something else."

"Very well. Like what?"

"I dunno. Anything, really."

I knelt down and started scrubbing the floor while Malfoy moved on to another wall. "So, how does that song of yours go?"

"Oh, I can't sing it," I replied.

"Do you know all of the words?"

"Yeah, by heart."

"Then why not?"

"Because I don't have a good voice," I cried, frustrated. "Singing it would be an insult to its creator."

Malfoy finished the wall, and then leaned against it and sank to the floor. "Well, he isn't here to listen or care."

I narrowed my eyes. "Do you promise you won't make fun of me?"

"Nothing need ever leave this dungeon."

I sat on my knees, and began singing quietly.

"_Imagine there's no Heaven_

_It's easy if you try._

_No Hell below us._

_Above us only sky._

_Imagine all the people_

_Living for today."_

He tipped his head back and closed his eyes, one arm draped across his leg. He was dressed in all black, as usual. I had to admit, he was a handsome guy.

I finished singing and quickly returned to scrubbing to floor. Malfoy opened his eyes and looked at me. "That was actually lovely," he said.

"Thanks," I replied, though I didn't believe him.

He stood, picked up his brush and began scrubbing.

"Hey, why'd you start talking to me?" I asked, still scrubbing.

Malfoy stopped. "I'm not sure. I suppose when you scrub enough floors with someone, you become comfortable enough to talk to them."

I nodded. It made enough sense. "You know, I guess you're not a total jerk after all."

"And I suppose you aren't just a classless American," he answered.

"Well damn, we're friends now, aren't we?" I asked, pausing in scouring the floor.

"I suppose. We could be secret dungeon-mates."

I laughed. "Works for me."

And then we fell silent and went back to scrubbing the cell.


	5. Chapter 5

"-and Luna, it's the weirdest thing," I was saying at lunch that day, "I can just talk to him for _hours. _Here's Malfoy, this guy who used to give me hell sometimes, and we get along really well."

"Well, you are both in Slytherin," Luna said thoughtfully. "I guess you're bound to have some things in common."

"Yeah, we do," I said. "He's, well, he's my friend, and a damn good one!"

"I told you that people are complex," she replied. "People can be so judgmental sometimes. It does get bothersome."

"Oh, definitely," I agreed. "You know, I actually look forward to detentions."

"I'm glad you've been making friends," Luna said as I took a bite of my sandwich. "I've been meaning to make plans with Ginny. You ought to get to know her. Maybe I'll take you to a DA meeting."

"I don't know if I can handle adding more than one friend at a time," I lied smoothly. The truth was, I just didn't want to hang around any Gryffindors, since they had a tendency to powerfully hate Slytherin. Ginny Weasley was no exception. I had seen the glares she gave me.

"Oh well, suit yourself," she said with a shrug. "I think I'll go talk to her now."

"Later," I said as she skipped to the table draped in red and gold. I had to admit, their house colors were nicer than mine.

It was early November, and the days were growing colder. Already students were chattering excitedly for winter break, and I didn't blame them. Hogwarts itself was great, but the people made it into a hell-hole. I couldn't wait to escape for a while.

In the meantime, I could tolerate another potions lesson. I left lunch and started for potions, which was becoming one of my favorite classes since we shared it with Ravenclaw. I turned down a hall, and found Pansy and her girls waiting for me. I noticed that Daphne wasn't there.

"Aw, look it's the little mud brain," she cooed.

I turned away to go back, but Pansy moved between me and my escape route. "What do you want?" I asked her coldly.

"We were wondering, in America, would you be considered thin? Because here, you look pretty fat," she sneered. She glanced at the other girls in her posse, who all giggled.

"Outstanding, Parkinsons," I snarled sarcastically. "Write that one down, I don't think it'll ever stop being funny."

"Neither will your existence," she said. Her posse cooed.

"Parkinsons, I just want to go to potions," I sighed.

"Oh, is your boyfriend waiting? Do you and old sluggy have a thing going? Makes enough sense, he's the only man who'd have you."

I curled my lip. "That's just gross."

"So is your bag," she laughed, and she snatched my bag and threw it down the hall.

"What the hell?" I demanded.

"Oh, your clothes are too, aren't they? Girls, let's fix this." Suddenly half a dozen girls were upon me, shredding my clothes and pulling at my hair. I struggled, but I was only kidding myself. I was no fighter, not when I couldn't get to my wand.

"Get off of me!" I screamed.

"What's going on down there?" someone shouted from the hall's entrance.

"You look way better now!" Pansy shrieked before her group scattered, leaving me pressed against the wall, breathless, my robes in shreds. I ran my hand through my hair, and found one of them had chopped off a sizable chunk.

The person who had shouted, Professor McGonagall, came quickly down the hall. She was a stern woman, but also brave and just. Her emerald-green robes swirled around her feet. "The audacity!" she exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I lied smoothly. I was an excellent liar.

"Very well, I shall handle this," she declared, and marched down the hall after Pansy and her flock of bitches.

She disappeared around a corner, and I let out a shuddering breath as I sank down the wall, tears stinging my eyes. I tore my shredded robes away from myself, stinging the claw-marks one of the girls had left on my arm. I was shaking uncontrollably, and coughed at the sobs in my throat.

I couldn't take much of this. They weren't girls, they were my demons who'd returned to torture me. They were everything I thought I'd left behind.

And I hated them. I hated them fiercely with an all-consuming fire.

I would not forgive, I would never forget. I was a Slytherin, and when the time was right, I would make them suffer.


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N): So, things are starting to build a little. I kid you not, I reached this chapter and wrote four more that same night. Talk about word vomit. Anyway, enjoy the story, thanks for reading!

* * *

Malfoy and I stepped into the cell, and Snape closed and locked a set of iron bars. It was still dark, but significantly brighter than the cells with wooden doors.

Malfoy watched carefully for Snape's shadow to disappear before he spoke to me. "I heard about what Pansy did," he whispered. "Are you alright?"

"I'm a little traumatized, but I'll be fine," I whispered back. "It's Parkinson you should be worried about."

He smiled wickedly. "You really do belong in Slytherin."

I smiled in return. "I know I do. I spent the longest time wondering, though."

"It makes sense to me," he said as he began to walk in slow circles around me. His path left strong tension. "You're clever and ambitious, and bent on getting what you believe you deserve. It's remarkable. No matter how kind you appear, you are a truly force to be reckoned with."

"But I am kind," I said. I would have laughed if his walk didn't make me so uncomfortable.

"Oh yes, excessively," he said, finally stopping, "but I sense when you need to be, you can be quite ruthless."

I finally did laugh. "Yeah, I'm a stone-cold criminal under all this softness."

Malfoy did not laugh, or even smile. He moved towards me so slowly, and gently took my arm to look at the scars running across it. His soft touch was like electricity. "That's what these are from, isn't it," he murmured as he let his thumb slide across one, "from girls like Pansy."

I wanted to jerk my arm back. He was like a sanctuary. I didn't want him to see my ugly scars, but at the same time I wanted to, needed to tell someone about them. "Yes," I breathed. "When I lived in the states, things were bad."

"And they're getting bad again," he concluded.

"Yes," I admitted. Why was his touch doing this to me?

"But these are old scars," he said gently, looking me strait in the eyes. "And scar tissue is strong. You're stronger now."

I nodded, wanting to shy away from the intensity of his grey eyes.

"You won't hurt your beautiful body again," he stated.

_Beautiful? _"Never," I whispered.

"Promise me, Astoria."

I answered without a moment's hesitation. "I promise, Draco"

He smiled and released my arm. "Now, let's get to work, shall we?"

* * *

"Can I tell you a secret?" I asked as Draco and I laid beside each other on the cell's cold floor.

"You can tell me anything," he replied.

"I think coming down here is the best part of my week," I said.

"Can I you a secret as well?" He asked, propping himself up on his elbow.

"Anything," I answered.

"These detentions are the only part of the week I haven't come to detest."

"I feel you." I propped my head on my elbow to see him better. "School really sucks, no matter how magical."

"I concur."

"Hey, what do you want to do after school?" I asked.

"How do you mean?"

"I mean," I began, "If we get through this war, what sort of job do you want?"

"I suppose I'll work at the ministry, like my father," he replied.

"But what do you _really_ want to do?" I pressed.

"In all honesty, it is my dream to travel to Sweden to live amongst the crumble-horned sporacks."

I laughed and gave his shoulder a light swat. "Hey, be nice to Luna!"

"Alright, fine," he said with a chuckle.

"And it's crumple-horned snorkack, by the way."

Draco laughed. "You actually know that?"

"Yes, I actually know that!" I cried, laughing.

"What do you what to do afterwards, then?" he asked

"I'm not entirely sure," I replied. "Something important, though. I want to be someone people remember."

"Do you want to live with snorkacks too?"

"Yes, Draco," I said sarcastically, my voice wobbling with giggles. "That's all I want out of life."

"Don't worry, Astoria," he said after we'd finished giggling. "I'm sure you can do anything you set your mind to."

"Do you really mean that?" I asked softly.

"I really do," he replied.

We fell silent just as footsteps began in the distance. We quickly scrambled to our feet and set to scrubbing things in the already-clean cell, not daring to even look at each other.

Snape opened the cell and held out our wands. "You may go," he told us.

I tossed my brush in the bucket, picked up my patched robe, and left with my wand. I wouldn't as much as look at Draco until next Saturday, and I knew he would do the same.


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N): ...and the suspense builds. Thanks for reading you guys, don't forget to leave a review!

* * *

I studied quietly in the library, buried in a history book. I hated history class, but I loved getting lost in stories about the past, and learning about people who lived hundreds, even thousands of years ago. I could spend hours in my text-book.

The candle on my table flickered when the table wobbled. I looked up, and saw Daphne had bumped into it. My half-sister and I looked very similar, although she was slightly taller than I. "Oh, hey," I greeted softly.

"Hi," she replied, equally quiet. Even our voices were the same.

Without another word, she sat across the table from me, her large, blue eyes fixed on mine. "So, I heard about what Pansy did," she said.

"You and everyone else," I replied.

"She does have a rather large mouth."

I looked back and my book. "Incredibly."

Daphne started to smile, but she caught herself. "I thought you should know that I don't think it was right."

I looked up from my book, surprised. "Really?"

"Yes," she said, and then cleared her throat. "Mud-blood or not, you are my sister, and I have been taught the importance of family loyalty."

"Oh, um, thanks, Daphne," I said, blinking in confusion.

"And on that note," she went on, "in my- _our _family, we always stand together. The next time she bothers you, come to me. I will be swift to put her in her place."

"Okay," I said quietly.

"I'll be seeing you around, Astoria," she said before she rose and left.

"Weird," I mumbled to myself. Had she not spent the past two years trying her best to ignore me? What was with the sudden change of heart?

I watched the candle flame sway, lost in my thoughts. I'd accepted that Slytherins and I would never get along, but now they were beginning to gravitate towards me. It was a strange phenomenon.

I slammed my book shut, tossed it into my bag, and blew the candle out.

I went downstairs and entered the dungeons for detention. I almost ran, I was so excited to see him. However, I took a deep breath, and wiped the happiness from my face before knocking at Snape's office.

"Enter," he drawled.

I stepped inside, and Draco was already waiting. He did not look up when I entered, and instead he just stood and looked at the ground almost contemptuously.

Snape led us to the next cell, conjured a bucket of warm, soapy water, took our wands, and left, locking the door behind him.

I waited to hear the latch click, and then smiled at Draco. "Hey."

He smiled back. "Hey."

We pulled off our robes and set to work, scrubbing the dusty cell clean. "How was your week?" I asked as I scrubbed one wall.

"It was rather dull," he replied as he worked on the wall opposite of me. "And yours?"

I thought about my encounter with Daphne. "It's been… interesting."

"How so?"

I stopped scrubbing for a moment to pick at a coin with my finger nail. Years of grime left it clinging to the floor. "Well, my half-sister has suddenly decided to acknowledge my existence."

"Has she really?"

"Yeah! She basically told me that family's really important, and that the next time Pansy screws with me to tell her about it, and she'd handle it." I successfully dislodged the coin, and pitched it into the bucket.

"How strange," Draco said.

"Yeah, it was," I replied, scrubbing again.

"Well, it is a good thing," Draco said. "As much as people dislike us Slytherins, we are excellent people to have on your side. Especially a family as powerful as the Greengrass House."

"I wonder what changed her mind," I said thoughtfully.

"Unfortunately, I can offer no insight into that," he replied.

"Got any plans for the break?" I asked.

"My mother insists that I go home to visit." I looked up and saw his lip was curled in agitation.

"I'm sorry, Draco."

"I suppose it's a good thing though. This way I can make sure that my parents are alright," he said thoughtfully.

"You purebloods really are family people," I said.

"We are taught that there is no greater obligation than your family," he replied, looking at his hands. "We consider it a great sin to betray them. You should always stand with your family, no matter what."

I finished scrubbing the first wall and moved on to the next. "You know, after this we only have four cells left to clean after this."

Draco stopped cleaning. "You're right. In four weeks, we won't be coming here any longer."

"That'll be the end of us, won't it?" I asked.

"Yes," Draco replied. "But let's not dwell on it."

"Yeah," I agreed.

I kept scrubbing, but stole a glance at him. Before this he'd been good-looking enough, but now that I really knew him, I thought he was one of the most handsome people in the world. In his piercing, intense eyes I saw his soul, and it was beautiful.

The thought of not being around him left an ache in my chest, and made me feel like I was hollow. I wanted him, and I wanted him to be mine forever. I wanted to be his and only his. Nothing would matter as long as I had Draco Malfoy, but it was the wrong thing to feel.

I looked away and went back to scrubbing. I was falling in love with this boy, who was being forced into manhood too fast. I loved him fiercely, with a passion I had never thought possible.

It was reckless and selfish, but I had somehow let myself come to love the broken, beautiful Draco Malfoy.


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N): So yeah, Draco isn't the only plot line (Shocking, I know) Please enjoy the action, and don't forget to leave a review. Thanks ya'll, happy reading!

* * *

"Luna, I don't think taking me to a DA meeting is a good idea," I explained as I followed her down a hallway towards an empty classroom. "People in my particular house aren't usually welcome guests."

"But you're a really good duelist," she replied. "We need people like you."

She knocked a rhythm on the door to a broom cupboard, and it opened. "Follow me," she whispered as she slipped inside.

There were probably thirty people inside a massive space, and all of them were trying to cast a patronus. "I didn't know there were so many," I told Luna.

"Well, there's a lot more now that defense-against-the-dark-arts is just dark-arts," Luna replied.

"Oh, I shouldn't be here," I groaned. "This is not a good place for being in Slytherin."

"You'll be fine," Luna said. "You just have to… prove yourself."

"By doing what?" I asked.

"Who drug in the trash?" someone hissed, and several people turned to look at me.

"I did," said Luna. "And she's quite anti-trash, you know."

"Luna, what have you done?" demanded Ginny Weasley, coming to the front of the crowd. Her long, red hair fell like a curtain down her willowy body.

"I brought my friend," Luna replied sweetly.

"Her kind isn't welcome here," Ginny said. "She'll tell them about us."

"Well, if she was going to, she would've told them in September, because that's when she knew," Luna chirped.

"All the same," Ginny went on, "we agreed, no Slytherins."

"Just give her a chance," Luna pleaded.

"No," Ginny hissed.

Now that Ginny was trying so hard to get me to leave, I wanted to stay. "Let me prove myself," I said.

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "And how would you do that?"

"You Gryffindors are all about fights and honor, aren't you?" I said. "Duel with me, I'll prove my worth."

"Just kick her out Ginny," a girl shouted.

"I think it's a good idea," said Neville Longbottom, a round-faced boy who'd grow considerably over the years.

"Neville!" Ginny hissed.

"I don't think she's like the other ones," Neville said. "I've never seen her bully anyone."

"Fine," Ginny spat. "You lot, get out of the way. I'll dance with you, snake."

With a flourish, I produced my wand from my pocket. "Keep up if you can, Weasley."

Ginny took several steps back, so she and I stood with twenty feet between us. She held her wand at the ready.

"You can do it," Luna whispered.

"I don't know Luna," Neville said. "Ginny's our best fighter."

"Oh hush," Luna snapped.

"Wands ready!" Ordered a Hufflepuff boy, playing the role of a referee.

I raised my wand and spread my feet, taking deep, steady breaths.

"Go!" The boy shouted.

Ginny sent a red jinx at me, but I was quick to deflect it and send it bouncing back to her. She cast a hex at me just before mine hit her square in the chest, but she was back to her feet in a second. I sidestepped so her spell barely missed my face.

Jets of red and green light flew between us, like Christmas fireworks. I blocked another of her hexes, and waved my wand through the air. Pages and books flew from their shelves and fluttered around her like whirlwind.

Suddenly they all burst into flame, and Ginny twirled her wand so they swirled into an inferno and came spinning at me. I pointed my wand towards the attack, and a green, angled shield appeared in front of me. I dug my feet into the ground and held steady, so that the flaming literature bounced off of my shield and burst into shimmering dust.

Ginny cast a sizzling yellow hex, which I blocked quickly, but then she cast another that hit me in the stomach. I fell backwards, rolled to dodge another spell, and then flew back to my feet and sent a jinx her way.

She dodged, but it caught and sizzled in her flaming hair, turning it green. She took no notice, and transfigured a nearby chair into a red and gold lion. It lunged for me, but I dodged just in time and cast a youth spell over it. It shrank into a kitten, and Luna quickly turned it back into a chair.

At same time, Ginny and I cast the same hex and flew backward. I got back up and charged forward, and found that the moment I touched my wand to her chest, hers was pressed against my cheek.

"Okay, stop, stop," Luna said, scurrying between us. "That's good enough, I think."

"It's a tie," Neville gasped, amazed. "Amazing! You're a perfect match for each other."

"Thirty more seconds, and she'd be on the floor," Ginny replied, her wand still pointed at me.

I kept mine up as well. "Only because I'd be checking your pulse."

"You guys need to relax," Luna said. "Go on, lower your wands."

Ginny and I spent a very intense moment glaring at each other, our wands raised. In the end, Ginny was more trusting then I. She lowered her wand slowly, and then I quickly shoved mine in my pocket.

"How about it, Ginny," Luna said. "She's a good fighter."

Ginny narrowed her eyes. "Yes, she is."

"Throw her out, she's still a Slytherin," someone hissed.

"Yes, I am," I said, my voice calm and level. "I am cunning, ambitious, descended from a wealthy wizard family, and everything that a Slytherin is supposed to be."

Ginny did not speak a word, I kept my eyes trained solely on her. "But my mother is a muggle, and anyone who wants to harm her will have to step over my dead body to do it, including Voldemort."

Half of the DA members flinched. Ginny was still quiet, waiting.

I took a step closer, and spoke in a low voice. "If you tell me to leave, I will, but I hope your reason is better than the patch on my robes."

Ginny nodded. "She can stay," she declared.

No one moved. Ginny turned and glared at them. "Oi, what are you standing around for? Work on your patronus, or you get to be the next one to duel me."

Everyone hastily flew into motion, and the room was loud again, and significantly less tense. Ginny turned to me. "That means you too, Greengrass."

"Come one Tori, I'll help you cast a patronus," Luna said eagerly as she took me by the arm and pulled me into a space to practice.

I smiled as she pulled me aside. I didn't much care for being in the DA, but it felt good to prove people wrong. It felt even better to stand toe-to-toe with Ginny Weasley.


	9. Chapter 9

(A/N): It's not over with yet! Stick around, enjoy, and please leave a review.

* * *

Snape lead Draco and I into the dungeons, and as we entered the cell I counted three others, three more weeks together. The door locked, and Snape's footsteps faded down the hallway. When they were gone, Draco took several long steps towards me. I instinctively stepped back against the wall. He put his hands on either side of me, trapping me before him. "Draco!" I gasped in surprise.

He leaned forward, tilting his head down so that our eyes met. "Say it one more time," he whispered.

"Say what?" I asked quietly.

"My name," he replied, removing one hand to twirl a lock of my hair around his long finger, causing me to shudder. "I like the way it sounds on your voice."

"Draco," I sighed slowly and deliberately, tasting the name as I said it.

He smiled a devilish half-smile. "Astoria, there's something I must tell you."

"I need to tell you something too," I sighed, nearly petrified by how close he was. I could feel the warmth of his skin in the slight inches between us.

"Do you think we want to say the same thing?" he asked.

I looked into his grey eyes, intense and hard. "Yes," I whispered. "It's a dangerous thing to say, for people like us."

Draco edged even closer. The hand that had been twirling my hair ran along my jaw and lips. "I'm a dangerous sort of man."

"I can be a dangerous girl," I replied.

"So say it to me," he said into my ear, leaving his cheek against mine.

"I love you, Draco," I whispered so softly it was barely audible. He was doing something to me, leaving goose bumps up and down my arms.

His breath was warm against my cheek. "I love you, Astoria."

I caught my breath. I could hardly believe he loved me too. It was so stupid; we were from such different class systems. His family would never accept me.

"This isn't the smart thing to do," I told him.

He laughed. "We aren't in Ravenclaw for a reason. We're the kind of people who always get what we want."

I let my hands slide up his chest and he slipped ever closer to me. I shuddered.

I closed my eyes as his lips touched mine. He pressed himself against me, snaring my body with his. We seemed to fit together perfectly as our lips synchronized in motion. He was gentle, but I wanted more.

Too soon, he pulled his lips away from mine and looked down at me. "Be mine, Astoria," he sighed.

"I'll be yours forever, if only you'll be mine," I replied.

He smiled crookedly. "I already am."

He bent down and kissed me again, with more force this time. One of his hands tangled in my hair and held at back of my neck, while his other held my hip against his. I wove my arms beneath his and ran my fingers through his pale hair. I shuddered when he gently nibbled my lip, and then let his tongue dance with mine.

I was breathless, and felt hot as though he were fire. I was gasping for breath when parted his lips from mine, and he laughed. "You do wonderful things to me."

"What you do me is so wrong," I replied, "but it's wonderful, too."

"What better place to fall in love than a dungeon?" He asked.

"Probably Snape's office," I said.

He laughed and detangled his fingers from my hair. "I suppose we'll have to clean at some point," he said.

I smiled. "Do we have to?"

"Just wait until this is over, Astoria," he said with a chuckle as brushed some hair out of my face. "You can't imagine the things I plan to do to you, the worlds of pleasure I can show you."

I shivered with anticipation, and he laughed again. He must've known what he did to me.

"Let's hold off on worlds of pleasure for now," I said smartly as I pushed him away. "We've got work to do."

Draco smiled devilishly, his eyes flashing. "Oh, yes we do."


	10. Chapter 10

(A/N): It's just a little chapter for now, but there'll be more along soon. Enjoy!

* * *

"So, yesterday Draco and I were both really tired, so we cleaned really quick and passed out all cuddled up, and then guess what?" I said to Luna at dinner that Sunday evening.

"What?" Luna asked.

"Next thing I know, I wake up and see Snape," I said.

"I don't see what's so bad about that," she said.

"Draco and I were trying really hard to keep how we get along a secret, but I think it's pretty obvious now," I said quietly.

"I'm just glad you found someone who makes you really happy," Luna said.

"Thanks Luna," I said, but her mind was gone. Her large, round eyes were focused somewhere in the distance, seeing something that I couldn't.

"Hey, don't we have a DA meeting?" I asked her.

"Oh yes, but you can go on without me," she said. "I'm don't think I'll go this time."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Oh, I dunno," she replied with a shrug. "They're still working on their partronuses, and I'm fairly certain I've mastered mine."

I looked down. I really didn't want to go by myself.

"You'll be fine on your own," she said. "You best go now, other Ginny'll have a fit."

I sighed. "Alright, I'm going."

"Have fun," Luna called as I walked from the great hall.

As I approached the door leading to their secret classroom, I watched and listened carefully to be sure no one was around. I knocked on the door in the same rhythm Luna had shone me, and then it opened and I entered.

The students had gathered around Ginny, who was addressing them in a loud, authoritative voice. "Since none of you blokes can get it right, we're going to work on your patronuses again. What are you lot staring at? Get to it then."

I found a quiet corner, and held up my wand. "Expecto Patronum!" I chanted, but there was nothing.

"Having problems, Greengrass?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," I admitted.

"Do you have a happy memory?" she asked.

"Um, what?"

"Think of someone that's happened to you, the happiest moment you can remember," she instructed.

I closed my eyes, and thought of yesterday. _Draco and I entered the cell as usual, and went straight to cleaning. I finished my half and looked back at him, to see he was sitting against to wall he'd just cleaned, watching me through half-closed eyes. The dark circles beneath were huge. _

_He held up his arm and gestured me over. I sat, and he wrapped his arm around me, holding me against him. I nestled my face against his chest, and we drifted off to sleep, wrapped in each other's warmth._

"Hey, focus," Ginny snapped. "You've got it?"

"Yeah," I replied.

"Go on then," she urged.

I extended my wand again. Keeping Draco in mind, I shouted, "Expecto Patronum!"

Wisps of white light shot from my wand and danced across the room, filling it with warmth a light.

Ginny put and hand on her hip and nodded. "Not bad for a first try, better keep at it."

"Thanks, will do," I replied as she walked away.

I took a breath, pointed my wand, and called the charm again. "Expecto Patronum!"


	11. Chapter 11

(A/N): Another short chapter, but I thought ya'll might dig the reference. Enjoy, and don't forget to leave a review! Thanks.

* * *

I knocked at Severus Snape's office for my second-to-last detention. I was looking forward to seeing Draco again, and already the thought of him made me want to tremble.

"You may enter," Snape called. I took a deep breath to hide my mirth, and walked into the office.

Snape was alone in his office, and didn't look up from what he was writing as I entered. "Sit," he commanded.

I did as he told me, without objection. "Where's Draco?" I asked without thinking.

Snape set down his quill and looked up. His black eyes were cold, and almost lifeless. "I will be doing the talking."

I fell silent.

"Mr. Malfoy is not here because I told him not to come," said Snape. "I have noticed you have become rather close."

I chewed on my lower lip. I knew this would be coming.

"I have elected to cancel the rest of your detentions," Snape drawled on. "I advise you against this silly infatuation."

I could have laughed. Infatuation? Please. We were passionately in love.

"Why is that, sir?" I asked calmly.

"You do realize, that Mr. Malfoy's family are one of the most powerful wizarding families, and that they take blood lines very seriously," he said slowly, as though he thought I was stupid.

"Yes sir," I replied.

"Your relationship is foolish, and it will never go anywhere. I suggest ending it before it becomes a mess."

"Very well," I said simply.

"Do not humor me, Miss Greengrass," he snapped. "Even if it was possible his family would ever accept you, Draco Malfoy will certainly break his ties with you for another woman."

I continued to blink at him. I wanted to scream that Draco would never do that to me, but arguing would only prolong the situation.

"There is always another," he said, and I felt like he wasn't talking to me anymore. He moved away from his desk and faced the fire place, looking away from me. "If this continues, he would undoubtedly leave, and you will spend your life alone, knowing that he will never return. You will be alone with your grief, and not a soul will ever comfort you. You will never be able to move on."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "That's terrible, sir."

"Yes it is," he replied, his voice oddly soft and quiet.

"… sir?" I asked. He was staring deeply into the flames, as if he was watching a memory.

He turned back to me, his face emotionless and his voice hard again. "You are to cease to see each other immediately. Mr. Malfoy, if he were in his right mind, would never sully himself with a muggle-born such as yourself. It is ridiculous."

"Yes sir," I said simply. I wanted to shout, and argue that just because he's a lonely bastard doesn't mean Draco and I will be. If I did, however, he would throw me to the Caros, and shouting at Snape was not worth the Cruciatus curse.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Leave my office," he said slowly, his tone full of contempt.

I scurried out of his office quickly, letting his door slam shut behind me. That man had some serious issues he needed to work through before he could give anyone relationship advice.

I was thinking solemnly about finding Draco when I heard someone whisper my name. I recognized the voice, turned, and smiled brightly.

Draco stepped out of the shadows and beamed, holding his arms open. I ran into them and flung my arms around him. "See, I was worried I'd have to hunt you down," I said.

His arms tightened around me. "Surely our love was worth a good thirty minutes of looking," he said sarcastically.

"You know, I think I could've gone for forty-five."

Draco laughed, and gave me a soft kiss. "So what did old Snape want?" he asked.

"He was trying to convince me that the idea of our relationship is stupid," I replied coolly.

"A few months ago, I would've thought it was."

"It probably still is stupid."

"Probably, but that's the beauty of it."

I felt Draco slip a finger beneath the hem of my shirt and run it along the skin over the waist of my jeans. "How would you like to spend the next several hours, now that we don't have to be cleaning?" he asked suggestively.

His touch made me shiver, but I stayed in control. "Definitely not doing that," I sighed.

"Not ready for those worlds of pleasure yet, love?"

I reached up to touch his cheek softly. "Not quite. I'm trying to savor my innocence."

He chuckled. "That's all fine. The longer you wait, the better it'll be."

I shuddered, making him laugh once more. He must've found his effect on me highly amusing.

"I need to study," I said, pulling away from his arms.

"I'll come with you," he replied. "The library is rather deserted this time of night."

I rolled my eyes, knowing he would only distract me.

I let him tag along anyways.


	12. Chapter 12

?You know, I'm not sure if I'd rather stay at school or go home," I said to Luna as we boarded the train to return home for the winter holidays. "There are some things that really suck, but there're other things that are really great."

"Life has a tendency to be like that," Luna said, "Oh, let's take this one."

We stepped into an empty compartment, and pushed our trucks into the rack overhead. Luna sat in the corner, tucked her wand behind her ear, and produced a copy of the _Quibbler_ from her pocket. The magazine was highly forbidden at Hogwarts these days, but Luna had never been to care about what's forbidden.

"What the main article?" I asked her as I sat on the seat opposite of her and propped my feet beside her.

"Daddy's put in a bit about Goblin Conspiritors," Luna replied. "It's very chilling. Did you know that they could have been the ones to assassinate the last Minister of Magic?"

"Wow, that is chilling," I replied.

"I'm more interested in this other piece though," she said. "Daddy's been putting a little story about someone in the order who's died in every issue. This one's about a poor gentleman from France."

"How sad."

"It really is, but I suppose death does happen. There's not much of a reason to dwell on it, you know."

I looked out the window as the train started moving. Luna raised the _Quibbler _so that it hid most of her face. She was completely consumed in whatever story she was currently reading.

The train flew on its tracks, and I watched the trees sail past below. I thought first about Draco, and then about how nice it was just to be around Luna, and then about Draco again.

"Hey Tori, did you notice that the train's stopped?" Luna asked suddenly.

I glanced out the window and found the scenery was now still. "This doesn't seem right," I said.

"Not at all," Luna replied.

Suddenly the door flew open, and a massive, hulking man stood in the doorway. He glanced at me, and then Luna, and smiled, his beady eyes twinkling. His smile disgusted me. I had a mind to wipe it off of his sorry face.

"Wotcher," Luna chirped at the man cheerfully.

"Luna Lovegood, you're coming with me," he said, reaching out for her.

Before he could touch her, I whipped my wand from my pocket and pressed it to his cheek. "Touch her, and so help me god, I will make you wish you'd never been born."

He glared at me. "You don't have it in you," he spat.

"Care to test that theory?" I asked. He was right though, I couldn't bring myself to do anything particularly painful when Luna was around.

"Run!" I shouted at Luna. She dashed out of the compartment, and I turned back to the man. "Stupefy."

He flew backwards, and I ran after Luna. "Ginny!" I shouted, banging on the compartments as I went by. "Ginny, Luna needs help!"

One of the compartment doors flew open and Ginny came out running beside me. "What's wrong?" she demanded.

"Some guys are trying to kidnap Luna," I replied.

"Then let's go!"

People emerged from their compartments as we sprinted past, and eventually we reached a group of several people, on of who was carrying an unconscious Luna. I leapt over someone's unmoving body and cast a hex at the man, who dropped Luna and collapsed.

"I've got her," said Ginny as I deflected several spells.

She dashed into the group, and tried to pull Luna away from the fight. Four hexes flew at her at once, and she collapsed, unmoving.

Two other people emerged beside me, dueling the captors fiercely. I was blocking so many spells I had no time to cast any.

The two others, Neville and another Gryffindor, were both knocked back by a powerful spell I managed to block. One of crooks kicked Ginny aside and lifted Luna. I tried to run forward, but I was blasted backwards. I landed on top of Neville, who was still recovering. I jumped back to my feet, but it was already too late. They were all gone.

I cried out in anger and punched through the nearest compartment door. I had lost, and now Luna was gone.

Neville ran forward to Ginny, and knelt beside her to feel for her pulse. The other girl who'd joined in the fighting was laying very still, her body absolutely motionless. I sank to my knees, and dropped my face in my hands. I had failed one of the only people I loved.

Luna was gone.


	13. Chapter 13

"I love you mom," I said, holding the small woman tightly.

"I love you too baby," she replied. "Now get going, before the train leaves."

She released me from her embrace, and I lifted my luggage to board the train. "I'll miss you, write me as often as you can!" she called.

"Bye mom," I shouted back to her.

"Oi, get going," someone behind me snapped.

I climbed into the train and found an empty compartment quickly. The train was much emptier than I remembered.

I shoved my luggage into the overhead rack and sat down hard, sinking into the seat cushion. Without Luna's company, the compartment seemed empty and cold. I should've saved her. I should've fought harder. There were many things I should have done.

My fists tightened. Those bastards would pay for this.

The compartment door opened, and I looked up to see Daphne. Her light-brown hair was pulled back from her creamy white skin, and her bright blue eyes were bored. She was already in her school robes. "Hello Astoria," she said as she entered.

"Um, hey," I greeted, unsure how to react to her sudden appearance.

She lifted her trunk and fit it into the overhead rack. "How was your break?" she asked, plopping into the opposite bench.

"Oh, it was fine," I said, still puzzled.

"I heard about Loony," she said, her tone bored and disinterested. "Dreadfully sorry."

I raised one of my eyebrows. "No you aren't."

"You're right," she admitted. "Personally, I think the blood traitor had it coming, but I know she was a good friend of yours."

I blinked at her blankly. "Thanks, I guess."

She pulled a book from her handbag and began reading, her eyes snapping back and forth like a well-oiled machine.

"Daphne, what are you trying to pull?" I asked bluntly, my voice flat.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she replied smoothly.

"Why are you trying to be nice to me?"

She snapped her book closed sharply, sat up straight and met my eyes boldly. "A wizarding war is coming, in case you hadn't noticed. I am gathering allies so that whatever way it goes, I will be on the winning side."

"You really are cold-hearted bitch, aren't you?"

She looked back to her book. "Did you think I was sorted into Slytherin for being kind?"

"So you aren't actually interested in me."

She didn't look up for her book. "Not in the slightest."

"So why bother?"

She turned a page slowly. "Astoria, you have I have something in common; ambition and loyalty. You need me because in the future, my wealthy connections can help you get ahead in life. I need you because I recognize your potential to be someone very important someday, and so I can win some favor amongst the blood traitors."

"So, like a business partnership?"

"Precisely."

I thought carefully. Of course, she was right. The Greengrass family was wealthy and powerful, and very good people to share a positive relationship with. If I intended to do something important with myself, which I did, they would be a very useful connection. "Then we have a deal," I said. "You watch my back, I'll watch yours."

"A wise decision," she said. "Now stop talking, I am trying to read."

"Fine," I said coolly. I could respect that.

I leaned back in the seat and turned my gaze out the window as the train left the station. I must have dozed off, because the next thing I recalled was Daphne snapping at me to wake up. She had already left by the time I stood and exited, leaving my luggage in the train as per the usual procedure.

It was already dark outside, so I hardly noticed when Ginny Weasley appeared beside me. "Oi, I was looking for you," she said.

I was surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah, but I ended up sitting with Neville," she said. "How was your break?"

"Oh, it was fine," I said. "How was yours?"

"It was okay, I suppose. I'll a little upset that I didn't see my brother or Harry."

Luna had told me what little she knew about their quest. They were wandering around in the wilderness, doing god-knows-what to bring down Voldemort.

"You must really miss them," I said sympathetically.

She was downcast. "Yeah, I do."

I gasped in surprise when someone grabbed my shoulder and whirled me around to face them. "D-Draco!" I sputtered when I realized who it was.

"Meet me at the Astronomy tower, tonight after dinner," he whispered in my ear. His warm breath almost made me tremble.

Ginny tugged me away from him quickly. "Leave her be, Malfoy," she hissed defensively.

Draco drew himself up to his full, impressive height. "Or what, Weasley?"

Ginny stepped close to him. She was only a couple inches shy of his size. "I'll make you regret being born."

I pulled on her arm. "He's not worth the trouble," I told her.

Still glaring at him, she allowed me to lead her away. "Stupid git," she spat, finally tearing her eyes away from him. "What'd he want, anyway?"

"Just some stupid joke about my mom," I lied smoothly and effectively.

"Don't let him get to you."

"I wasn't planning on it."


	14. Chapter 14

(A/N): It's another super short one, but I promise more is coming. I've alreadly got six more chapter lined up, and will write more. Thanks for reading, and I would absolutely love it if you left a review!

* * *

I waited atop of the cold astronomy tower, staring down into the night with my arms wrapped around myself. The floor was crusted with soft snow, and my robes did little to protect me from the bitter chill.

"Astoria?" came Draco's voice.

I turned and ran into his waiting arms, flinging mine around his body and hiding my face in his chest. I lost control of myself, and a powerful sob escaped me. My tears began to form a warm, damp stop on his robes.

"Let it out, love," he whispered into my hair. "Let it all out."

"It's my fault she's gone," I choked out. "If I would've just tried harder-"

"Astoria, listen," Draco said sharply. "There was nothing you could have done. There were many of them, but there's only one of you. I'm just grateful that you didn't get hurt."

"I hate them," I breathed.

"I know you do," he replied. "We'll find a way to make them pay for this, I promise."

I hugged him tighter. "You're damn right. They better hope they never meet me in a dark alleyway."

Draco laughed and pulled far enough away to tuck a rogue strand of hair behind my ear. "There she is, the girl I love."

I blushed and looked down, then Draco gently tilted my head back up. "Don't suppose you're ready for those worlds of pleasure yet?"

I snorted. "Draco!"

"I can't help myself, Astoria. You're too beautiful for me to resist."

"I don't think this is a good time," I said, raising my eyebrow.

"There never is, _mon cher_," he said with a smile. "All in due time, I suppose?"

I stood on my tip-toes and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "In due time," I repeated.

"In the meantime," he said, "I happen to know where we can acquire some dung-bombs."

"I know a person who can sneak said dung-bombs into Caro's office," I said mischievously.

Draco leaned forward and quickly kissed my lips. "It's a date," he replied with a wicked half smile.


	15. Chapter 15

"Oh no," I groaned over my cauldron of strengthening solution.

"What's wrong?" asked Jacey. Her glasses were fogged from her steaming potion.

I twirled my wand to give my potion a halfhearted stir. "I got distracted."

"Did you mess it up?" she asked.

"No," I said bitterly. "I _forgot_ to mess it up."

Jacey rolled her eyes and went back to her potion, which was a charcoal grey. It was much darker than my potion's perfect silver. I'd spent a while thinking about Draco, and then some time on Luna and my bottomless guilt, and then a little more on the DA meeting that night, and then even more on Draco again. I was heavily stressed, and found it outrageously easy to distract myself.

"What have we here?" asked Professor Slughorn, scurrying over with a toad in one hand and a dropper in the other.

"My potion, sir," I said sadly.

"Don't look so downcast Greengrass, it looks perfect," Slughorn gushed. "Let's give it a test, shall we?"

I chewed my lip as he used his dropper to feed some of my potion to the toad. Immediately, the toad sprung twenty feet from Slughorn's hand, and leap straight through the wooden door, leaving a toad-sized hole in the wood.

Jacey mouth dropped open. "Outstanding!" Slughorn exclaimed. "I haven't seen such a powerful strengthening solution in years! Well done, Miss Greengrass. Twenty points to Slytherin."

Everyone turned to look at me, and I dropped my head on my desk. "You may go now, Greengrass. Oh, and next month I plan on throwing a little dinner party. I would very much like it if you would attend."

I sighed. I might as well take advantage of the opportunity. "I'd be honored, sir," I said quietly.

"Splendid, splendid. Off you go, then."

I gathered my things, and rushed out of the classroom. I'd just go straight to the DA room, and wait around for other people to show up, and see if I couldn't vent some stress by blowing up one of the desks.

I only waited for a few moments before Ginny entered, followed by Neville, and then a girl from Hufflepuff.

"Where the bloody hell is everyone?" Ginny demanded.

"I probably scared them off," I joked.

"Damn, I had a really excellent lesson planned," Ginny said bitterly.

"Well, there's four of us. Why don't we just practice dueling?" I suggested.

Ginny smiled. "You've read my mind, Greengrass."

I drew my wand sharply. "I believe we have some unfinished business."

Ginny pointed her wand directly at my chest. "Let's finish this."

"Oh no, you two," Neville groaned. "Come along, Hannah. We ought to give them some space."

Ginny and I took several steps away from each other, wands still held aloft. "Wands ready!" I shouted.

"Begin!" Ginny called.

….

I was totally ought of breath, sweating from exertion, and drained of all energy, but still I still with my wands out. Ginny, equally worn down, cast a jinx my way. I blocked it swiftly and sent a green hex towards her. Ginny deflected it back at me, and I jumped aside. The hex hit an old tapestry, which burst into blue and green flames.

Neville drew his wand and sprayed water on the flaming tapestry. He and Hannah sat beside each other on a desk, their heads moving back and forth with every spell. They were bound to have whiplash in the morning.

"You've been going at it for an hour," Neville complained. "Don't you think you ought to give it a rest?"

"Maybe he's right Ginny," I said breathlessly as I blocked another spell, and cast a leg locker jinx.

Ginny dodged the jinx, but did not cast another. "Let's call a temporary truce."

"Deal," I agreed.

Ginny shoved her wand back into her pocket, and I cast a swift spell that knocked her backwards.

"You cheated!" She exclaimed, propping herself up on her elbows.

I smiled at her. "Yeah, I did."

"That doesn't count," she said, her lips starting to twist into a grin.

"I know, but it was worth it," I said.

I stepped forward to help her back up, but Ginny drew her wand as quick as a flash and blew me several feet backwards. "Ow," I said, laughing despite the ache in my back.

Ginny laughed, and offered her hand to help me back up. "Now we're even."

"Alright, alright," I agreed. I accepted her hand, and she pulled me to my feet.

"You two are just like each other," Neville remarked.

"I'm nothing like her!" Ginny and I both exclaimed. We looked back to each other, and laughed.

"You know, you can come stay in my dorm if you want to," Ginny said.

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Neville said.

"Yeah, I'd walk through the door and get hit by about twenty spells," I said.

"Anyone with a problem can take it up with me," she declared, standing up straighter.

"Well, okay," I agreed, even though it would surely backfire.

Ginny looked at the green snake on my chest. "You might want to take your robes off first though, just in case."


	16. Chapter 16

It was cold atop the astronomy tower, and not quite dark. I had agreed to meet Draco there that night. I watched a fox dash across campus and vanish into the forbidden forest, and for whatever reason began thinking of Luna. Where ever she was, I knew she was fighting. Luna was resilient.

"Hello love," came Draco's voice, startling me.

I turned to him and smiled. "Did you miss me?" I asked, before leaning close for a kiss.

Draco put his hands on either side of my face, and pressed his lips to mine lovingly. "Fathomlessly," he whispered.

I took both of his hands and held them between my own. "I hate having to meet in secret. I wish things didn't have to be like this."

"I know, but it's for the best," he replied. "Your hands are freezing."

"Well, it is cold up here," I said, pulling my hands away so I could look out on the Hogwarts grounds.

Draco leaned against the stone railing with me. "A heard a rumor that you stayed in Gryffindor last night," he said.

I smiled. "I did."

"That sounds catastrophic," he remarked, turning his head to look at me, a wicked half-smile upon his face.

I looked back to him. "It was actually relatively peaceful, considering the circumstances," I explained. "There was only one fight that broke out, and Ginny beat the kid so badly that no one else dared question my presence."

"I'll bet that won you lots of favor."

I laughed. "I could care less about winning favor with Gryffindors."

Draco stood behind me, wrapped his arms loosely around my torso, and rested his head on my shoulder. "Understandable," he said. "Nothing but a bunch of mud bloods and blood traitors, that lot."

"I thought you realized there were more important things to worry about than muggle-borns," I said as he began to sway me from side to side.

"I have, but that doesn't mean I have to like them."

"But I was born to a muggle woman."

"You're different, _mon amour._"

"Am I really?" I asked, eyebrows raised.

Draco kissed my jaw. "Yes, you are."

I closed my eyes, offended and comforted at the same time. "You know, you can be a real ass sometimes."

He chuckled lightly, and I could feel the movement in his chest and throat. "You wouldn't love me if I wasn't."

"No, I guess I wouldn't," I sighed, opening my eyes again.

"Come on love, don't be so serious," he urged, laughter in his voice. "I know you want to smile."

I felt my lips curl into a smile against my will, and I smirked softly. Draco laughed again.

We both feel silent, thoughtfully watching the passing twilight. I glanced up at Draco, and saw his face was heavy with sadness. The shadows beneath his eyes appeared even larger than usual in the diminishing sunlight. He was exhausted. He was always exhausted.

"What's wrong?" I asked him quietly.

He smiled at me. "When I'm here with you, nothing is."

"I know something's bugging you," I continued, "and it has for a while."

"The Dark Lord took my father's wand months ago," Draco finally said. "No one respects him anymore. He and my mother aren't allowed to leave the manor."

He held out one of his arms and pulled back his sleeve, revealing the dark mark all death-eaters shared. "I'm worried that the time will come when the Dark Lord calls on me to fight with him, but I don't know if I can choose a side. If I don't fight with him, my parents will pay for it, but I've realized what he wants to do is wrong. It's genocide."

He was almost shouting now, his grip around me tightening so much it was beginning to hurt.  
"Draco, baby, calm down," I said gently, rotating in his arms so that I faced him.

"I've never killed anyone face to face, but a lot of people have died because of choices I've made," Draco cried, tears forming in his eyes. "I don't want anyone else to die because of me!"

"Draco," I said, starting to feel frightened.

"I think to think that this life was glorious and honorable, but it's not, Astoria. It's bloody and ugly, and I don't want any part of it!"

"Draco!" I shouted.

Draco finally stopped and looked down on me, his grey eyes wide. He quickly released me and stepped back. "I'm sorry, Astoria. I…" He trailed off and turned away from me, bracing his arms against the tower so that his face was hidden. "I'm a horrible person, Astoria. I've done terrible things."

I stepped closer to him, and put my hands his shoulders. "Draco," I said gently, "Draco, look at me."

He slowly turned to face me, tears running down his defeated face. "I'm sorry, Astoria. I didn't mean to-"

"Shh, Draco. Just relax," I interrupted, putting my finger to his lips to quiet him. "Now listen to me. Once you were a boy, a boy who made all the wrong choices, but now you've become a man." I brushed a tear from his cheek. "I know you, I know you better than anyone else, and what you did as a child doesn't say anything about you now. Draco Malfoy, you are a good man. I love you because you are a good man."

Draco reached forward and embraced me, holding me tightly against his chest and resting his head against my shoulder. I closed my eyes and stroked the back of his neck soothingly.

"You are too good for me," he murmured, his voice muffled by my robes.

"No, Draco," I whispered. "I'm just what you need."

"I love you, Astoria."

"I love you too, forever and always."


	17. Chapter 17

(A/N): Hey ya'll, I got some more for you. Building the Romance between our main characters, and a little bit of Ginny. I don't mean to spoil me own story, but shits about to start going down ;) Please leave a review, and thanks for reading. please enjoy!

* * *

"Having problems?" Ginny asked as I fumbled with my hair. It was barely long enough to do anything useful with.

"You could say that," I replied, turning away from the mirror to face her.

It was the night of Slughorn's dinner party, and Ginny and I elected to get ready together in her dormitory. Her willowy figure was stunning in her slender, light blue dress. Her hair, magically straightened, was like a long, flaming curtain.

I touched my own dress, which hung just over my knees and was a dusty shade of green, in honor of my house. I donned it with a set of small black earrings to match the lacey black detailing. Of course, the sleeves were long to hide my scars, but the neck was wide and open. Ginny had helped me conjure it, and insisted that it looked good on me, but it was hard to feel confident in one's appearance when a girl as gorgeous as her was hanging around.

I felt strange in make-up and all these girly things I'd always found trivial, but I suppose it all looked alright. I didn't get how some girls could pull it off on a regular basis.

"Let my help you with that," she said, sweeping her fingers through the loose, messy curls. She wove it into an elegant knot towards the top of my head, and let the remaining waves hang down, to the base of my neck.

"There," she said with a smile. "Lovely."

"How'd you ever learn all of this with all those brothers around?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Let's just say that my aunts all adored me."

"I guess that explains it," I replied. "You look great, by the way."

"Thanks Tori," she said with a smile. "Now let's go."

We left Gryffindor tower and went down several flights of stairs, to the dungeons where the potion's classroom was. Inside, the space was cleared of desks and fitted with a long narrow table, at which a dozen people were sitting about. Some of them chatted discretely with a friend, but the rest where quiet, listening to Slughorn tell stories.

"Ah, there you are, Miss Weasley, Miss Greengrass, so glad you could make it," he gushed grandly. "Please, have a seat."

Ginny and I took the last two empty seats, directly across from Draco and his friend, Blaise Zabini. Zabini took not notice of us, but Draco and Ginny exchanged a blood-chilling glare. I looked at the table, trying to avoid looking at him.

"Well, since everyone's here, let's eat," Slughorn declared as he removed the dome from a roast chicken.

"You know, I'm not sure why I come to these," Ginny told me softly as she passed me a bowl of mashed potatoes. "They aren't any fun without Harry around."

"I wouldn't have come if you didn't," I replied. "This isn't exactly my usual crowd."

Ginny laughed. "You don't even have a crowd. Pass the gravy, please."

"Exactly," I agreed as I carefully handed her the gravy boat.

I jumped in my chair when I felt something stroke my leg. Zabini glared at me as if I exhausted him. "You alright there?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, I'm just kind of jumpy," I assured her.

"Alright then," she said, turning back to her meal.

When she and Zabini weren't looking, I glanced at Draco. He gave me a dangerous wink, and touched my leg again. I rolled my eyes, and tried to ignore him. What did he think he was doing? Acting like a fool, that's what.

I felt him touch my leg again, and gave him a swift kick without looking up. Still though, I couldn't help but smile at his teasing.

I felt him run his toe down my leg again, and looked up the glare at him, but ended up smiling. He nodded at the door, and then stood up and wiped his mouth. "I'm afraid I must be going, Professor," he announced.

"Very well, Mr. Malfoy," Slughorn said.

I watched Draco leave, knowing he wanted me to go with him. "On that note, I need to leave as well sir," I said as I stood.

"What, so soon?" Slughorn asked, surprised.

"Don't leave me alone with them," Ginny hissed.

"I have to, I agreed to study with a friend of mine," I told her.

"Fine," Ginny said sourly, glaring at Zabini.

I took deep breaths as I walked out of the room. I had a hunch about what it was Draco wanted from me, but I still wasn't sure whether or not I was ready.

I supposed I would have to go find out.


	18. Chapter 18

(A/N): This chapter is the only reason why the story is rated M. Just to warn you, it is somewhat explicit. Thanks guys, happy reading, and please don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

I stepped outside of Slughorn's classroom and immediately saw Draco, waiting just a few feet from the door. He put his finger to his lips to tell me to be quiet, took my hand and pulled me down the hallway with him at a run. We turned around the corner, and I couldn't help but giggle at his antics.

He stopped and turned to me, a wide grin on his face. "You are such a tease," I laughed.

"Look who's talking," he replied. "What did you think that dress would do me? I haven't been able to focus on my meal all night."

"I didn't make you keep touching me," I said.

"You do look absolutely stunning, by the way," he said. "You're always beautiful, but tonight I guarantee there wasn't a man in the room not thinking about how lovely you look."

I felt my cheeks grow hot as I flushed. "Oh, Draco," I sighed.

"Come with me," he said, pulling at my hands. "There's somewhere I want to show you."

"Alright, alright," I agreed as he pulled me down the hall.

He led me up three flights of stairs to the main corridor of the third floor. "What are you doing?" I asked as he began pacing up and down the hall.

"You'll see," he replied mysteriously. He had walked up and down the hall for the third time when a large, wooden door appeared in the previously empty hall.

He leaned against the door, smiling at me wickedly. "Come along," he beckoned.

I approached the door cautiously, and Draco pushed the door wide open, revealing a massive room. I stepped inside, my eyes sliding around the rows of candles on the wall. Against one wall was a large bathtub, and in the center of the room was a huge four-poster bed draped in olive green and light purple.

I entered the room and spun to take in the beautiful room. "What is this place?" I asked.

"This is the room of requirement," Draco replied. "It gives the user what they need."

My eyes widened with realization, and I turned to face him. He entered the room and let the door close behind him. "Oh no, Draco, I-"

"Shh, _mon cher_," Draco said running his hands up and down my arms. "It's alright."

"I don't know if I can do this," I whispered.

Draco kissed my forehead. "Just relax, my darling, I would never hurt you."

He waved his wand, and the record player in the corner came to life, playing a soft, gentle piano melody. He kissed me then, gently and carefully. I trembled.

"I'll be gentle, I'll be slow," he assured me. "Just follow my lead."

I took a breath, and then nodded. "Okay."

"You're sure you're ready?" He asked carefully. His voice was soft and hopeful.

I looked into his intense, yet loving eyes. "Yes, I'm ready."

He smiled, and ran his hand along my jaw, sending a wave of electricity through my body. He bent his neck and kissed me tenderly, his lips moving with mine like an ocean. His tongue darted into my mouth, and then he nibbled my lower lip gently, causing me shiver.

I reached forward and unbuttoned his coat, then pushed it from his shoulders. He paused kissing me long enough for me to work his tie over his head, and then resumed as I fumbled with the buttons of his shirt.

He reached around to my back, and pulled down the long zipper just as I finally undid the last of his buttons. He shifted the shirt from his shoulders, and stopped kissing me for a moment so I could run my hands across his torso and admire the warmth of his pale flesh.

Draco gave me quick peck before he gripped the bottom of my dress and began to lift it up. I raised my arms, and it slid up my body and over my head. He tossed the dress aside and paused for a moment to look at me, his eyes shifting with every curve. I felt exposed and nervous, but at the same time I felt safe, since it was only Draco and I.

He kissed me again, more fiercely, with such force that it left me out of breath. His hands roamed my body and pulled my hair out of its knot, leaving goose-bumps wherever they went. His body felt powerful against mine.

He moved around me, so that my back was to him. He nibbled at my earrings, and then planted long, passionate kisses along my neck as he undid the clasp of my bra. "Oh Draco," I sighed as he ran his hands over the soft flesh of my stomach and chest.

He moved in front of me again, which I took as the signal to undo his belt and the clasp of his pants. With his eyes locked on mine, he guided me backwards until I stumbled against the bed and fell into the soft mattress, knocking my shoes from my feet.

I used my arms to crawl back until my entire body was resting on the bed. Draco kicked off his pants and shoes, and pushed my legs apart so he could position himself between them. He kissed every inch of my stomach and chest, and rested his lips against my neck before he sat up and slid his hands down my hips and beneath my panties. I held my legs up so he could slide them off, and then laid them back on either side of him.

He slid his body forward so that his face hovered over me, and gave me a short of but loving kiss. "Are you ready?" he asked, his voice a whisper.

I was trembling with anticipation, and breathless. I nodded at him.

He moved further down. "Wait," I called, finally finding my voice.

He looked back up to me, his pale hair askew.

"Do you love me?" I asked, so softly I might as well have mouthed it.

Draco smiled, and kissed me again. This kiss was slow, gentle, and so tender and giving that it almost brought a tear to my eye. He broke away, but left his face so close I couldn't focus on both of his eyes at once. "_Mon amour_, I love you more than there are stars in the sky or drops of water in the sea," he told me, his eyes burning holes into mine.

I did not speak, but gave him a very slight nod.

Once more, he slid downwards, and then back up so that his head was at my shoulder. I cried out as he pushed inside me, and a tear escaped my eye. He kissed the tear away as he moved slowly and deliberately, moving in and out of me, his breath escalating.

"Oh Draco," I moaned softly. He was inside me, and all around me. I whimpered as I wrapped my arms beneath his and sank my fingernails into the back of his shoulders. I was in sheer ecstasy, shaking with the worlds of pleasure he had promised me. For several minutes I laid beneath him breathlessly, letting my hands explore his wonderful body.

Almost in unison, we both cried out, and Draco let himself fall against me. I ran my fingers through his hair as I gasped for breath, completely exhausted. He laid on me for a moment, catching his breath, and then rolled onto his back beside me.

When my breathing was finally normal again, I rolled to my side and cuddled against him. In response he turned to his side and wrapped his arms around me. I craned my neck upwards to plant little kisses on his jaw. Draco reached down and pulled the blankets over us, and as soon as he did most of the candles went out, leaving the room significantly darker.

He ran his fingers along my soft skin, tracing the curve of my body. "You know, I don't think there's another soul in the world who's quite like you," he murmured. "No one else is so beautiful, and so all-around wonderful at the same time."

"I could say the same to you," I replied as I stroked his arms slowly with the pads of my fingers. Goosebumps rose in my path, and I smiled at my effect on him. "You're flawed like everyone is, but in a way that's… selcouth."

Draco thought for a moment. I pulled the blankets tighter and rested my head against his chest, savoring the heat of his body, allowing my eyes to close.

"That's an excellent word, selcouth," he said softly, saying to word slowly as though he were tasting it. "Yes, I think it could apply to us both."

I had never felt safer or more comfortable than I did that night, laying beneath the covers with someone I loved so dearly. "I love you," I whispered. "So much."

Draco's chest rose and fell evenly as his body began shifting into sleep. "I love you," he echoed. "I will love you to the end of my days."

I smiled but said nothing else. With our bodies tangled together on the soft mattress, I drifted into sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

(A/n): Here, have some adorable Draco/Astoria action. Please leave a review, and thanks for reading!

* * *

I opened my eyes when I felt Draco stir beside me. He became still again, shifting back into peaceful sleep. The room was lit with morning light that came in through a stained glass window, and I could've swore I heard birds singing. However, the window was more likely just enchanted glass.

I could hardly move for how tangled up our limbs were with each other, but I managed to shuffle myself enough to see his face. I wondered if, beneath those long, light lashes, he was dreaming.

Without opening his eyes, he smiled. "Good morning, _ma belle_," he greeted. His voice was soft and breathy from sleep.

"Good morning," I replied, drawing circles on his chest with my finger.

"You know, that's the first time I've slept through the entire night in more than a year," he said, opening his eyes slowly. "How did you sleep?"

"Beautifully," I replied, cuddling closer to his warmth. "I had a dream that I was on a raft, just floating around on the ocean."

"That sounds nice," he replied.

"It was, and it was pretty normal until Professor McGonagall rose up out the ocean and told me I'd failed my O.W.L.s for spelling 'grey' the American way, with an 'E' instead of an 'A'."

"I take it you're nervous about your exams."

I sighed. "Very."

"I can't remember what I dreamed about," he replied thoughtfully. "I have this idea that it had something to do with whales."

"Why whales?"

Draco laughed. "I haven't the slightest idea."

"I have to go at some point," I said, my eyes closed. "I have a meeting with some friends."

"Aw, do stay a bit longer," he pleaded. "If called for, I will re-seduce you."

I laughed, and he began speaking in another language. "_Je t'aime, mon cher,_" he whispered with his lips to my forehead. His voice was like silk."_Je annon-vous amore toujour_."

"I didn't know you could speak French so well," I mused.

"Yes, fluently."

"What did you say?" I asked, my voice growing softer as I verged on drifting back to sleep.

He laughed. "It's a secret."

"That's not fair," I protested quietly.

"Neither is you leaving," he replied. "Stay here, love, we both could use the sleep."

"Jerk," I murmured.

"Nutter."

I relaxed, and was almost asleep before I forced my eyes back open and began to sit up. "Draco, I really do have to go."

Draco sighed. "You can't stay just a while longer?"

"No," I replied as I stepped out of the bed, holding the blanket to my chest. "I need a bath. Get out."

Draco smiled and sprang out of the bed in full, naked glory. "A bath? I can help with that."

…..

There were few things handier than the room of requirement. I came to this conclusion when I found a closet full of clothing, toothbrushes, and everything needed to prevent the obvious walk of shame. My affair with Draco was a complete secret.

I smiled secretly as I strolled down the hallways, towards the DA's hidden classroom. Yes, we were lovers now, weren't we? The word was so delightfully foreign in my mind.

"Don't look so happy, mud-brain, you'll scare off the first-years," said a familiar, high, arrogant voice.

I took a deep breath before I turned to face Pansy Parkinson. "What do you want this time? Plan on tearing up my robes again?"

Pansy and three other girls shoved past me, pushing me into the wall. "No, I was just wondering how your tramp-of-a-mother is," Pansy shrieked as she walked away from me. The three girls with her giggled.

I brushed my rumpled robes and glared as she disappeared around a corner. Oh, how I would love to punch her again, but I could be patient. The time would come.

Once their shadows were gone, I knocked on the door and entered the DA meeting.


	20. Chapter 20

"That's enough for today," Ginny called just as I blasted a desk into dust. I gave my wand a flick and the particles reassembled themselves.

"Do you know when the next meeting is?" I asked Ginny as the other students cleared from the room.

"Probably in a couple weeks," Ginny replied. She waved her wand, moving all of the desks and chairs to their rightful places. "I wanna try to get one more practice in before the Easter holidays."

"Do you think you'll see your brother and his friends?"

She sighed. "No, I don't think so. There hasn't been any word from them."

"I'm sure they're fine," I assured her. "They're a tough lot."

Ginny pushed the door open and held it for me. "I suppose."

"I'll see you later, Ginny," I called as I started down the hallway.

I wrapped my arms around myself, resisting the urge to run back to the room of requirement. Draco was waiting for me, with promised adventures. I smiled giddily as I found the large, double doors, pushed then open, and entered.

My heart fluttered when I saw Draco standing there, but his expression wasn't inviting and relaxed. He was worried, but in a way that was cool and thoughtful.

"Draco-" I began.

"Hello, Astoria," came a voice so similar to mine that it might have been mistaken for an echo.

The door slammed shut behind me, and standing with her hand on the door knob was Daphne, my sister. Her hair was pulled high away from her face, revealing the smooth curve of her fair, elegant cheeks.

"I guess when you're around, I shouldn't bother mincing words," I said bluntly. "How did you find out about Draco and I, and what are you scheming?"

Her grey eyes were cold when she smiled. "You two need not worry, I won't tell a soul, on one condition."

I narrowed my eyes. "I knew you were planning something."

"Yes, you're just so clever, aren't you," she said with pursed lips. "I want you to spend the Easter holidays with my- rather, our family."

"Why?" I demanded.

"Now, I don't intend to tell you any more than what you need to know," Daphne replied slyly. "That's all, I'll be leaving."

I watched her, expressionless as she marched primly out the door and closed it sharply behind her. "How'd she find out?" I asked Draco calmly.

"I've no idea," he replied, moving closer to me. "She followed me in here."

"She's up to something," I said. "If there's any one bent on world domination, it's Daphne Greengrass."

He ran his fingers along my jaw, making my skin tingle. "Do be careful around her, love," Draco warned. "She's a snake, to say the least."

"Let's not talk about that right now," I said. "Let's do something… fun."

Draco smiled, and then gave me a slow kiss and met my eyes. "Your wish is my command," he said with that wicked half-smile.


	21. Chapter 21

(A/N): Sorry it's been a while since I last updatedhristmas is busy, as usual. Please note that the lyrics including in this aren't mine, they're from the song "Wonderwall" by Oasis. IF you guys get the time, look it up, it's a beautiful song. Anyways, please enjoy, happy reading, and don't forget to leave a review! Thanks and happy new year!

* * *

Draco laid with his head on my thigh, his eyes closed. My legs and feet were tucked beneath my body. One the sofa beside me were my scattered ink and quills, and my half-written essay was lying across Draco's chest. I knew he was only pretending to be asleep, so I wouldn't tell him to move.

"You're very distracting, you know," I said to him as I scanned a passage of my transfiguration book. He did not move or speak.

"I know you're awake," I said.

Draco opened his eyes and smiled. "Come on love, I'm so tired."

"There's a bed about five feet… er, less than two meters away from you."

"But I'm already so comfortable," he groaned as he stretched his arms behind him.

"You are so spoiled."

"Only because you spoil me."

I rolled my eyes, set my book on Draco's chest, and began writing my essay again. "If I fail my owls," I said as I scribbled, "I'm blaming you."

"But you won't," he replied. "You're too smart for that."

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

Draco took one of my hands and ran his fingers over the black splotches. "So, Pansy really did throw ink on you."

"Yeah," I said, "but it didn't really do much, considering my robes are black."

"Not overly thoughtful on her part." The tone in his voice was almost amused.

"Draco, please get up," I pleaded, contradicting myself by rubbing his scalp.

"I may consider getting up, if you sing to me," he bargained. "Like when I first met you in the dungeon."

"Sing what?"

"One of your strange muggle songs will do," he said, reopening his eyes.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, but promise you'll get up after I finish singing."

"I promise, _mon amour_."

I thought for a moment, and then one of my favorite songs came to mind. I took one of his hands in mine and massaged his fingers as I softly sang.

_"Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now."_

Draco closed his eyes and rolled his shoulders, cuddling closer into me. I stopped singing, wondering if he'd fallen asleep.

"Why'd you stop?" He asked, his voice a sleepy murmur.

"Do you want me to keep singing?"

"Yes, please."

I took a breath, and continued to sing.__

"Backbeat the word was on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels  
The way I do about you now."

Still singing, I looked down on Draco. He looked so vulnerable and young with his eyes closed. His chest rose and fell evenly, his breath was deep and soft. He was soundly asleep, so I sang in a softer voice.__

"And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you  
But I don't know how."

He really was beautiful, inside and ought. Going the entire break without him would be almost unbearable, especially if I was going to spend it with someone as cold Daphne.

_"Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall."_


	22. Chapter 22

"So, this is your house," I remarked after Daphne and I appeared beside a tall, iron gate. I was still feeling unpleasant from the apparition, and my head was spinning. I gripped the gate to steady myself.

"An astute observation," Daphne replied sarcastically. She looked perfectly unruffled. "Don't worry about the nausea, I'm sure grandmother can help with a cup of tea."

"Daphne Greengrass," she announced, her voice loud and clear. The hinges on the old gate screeched slightly as it swung open.

I decided not to tell her I didn't drink tea, and followed her inside. Daphne's house was a massive mansion, practically a marble palace. Its lawn was several acres across, and perfectly groomed. The manor had to be ancient; at least several centuries old.

"Daphne, this is magnificent," I said upon walking through the grand double-doors. I stood beneath the large, crystal chandelier, suitcase in hand, taking it all in.

Astoria smirked, amused. "Well, would you expect any less?"

I shook my head. I'd never been anywhere so elegant or noble.

"Ah, Daphne my darling," exclaimed an old woman in an elegant blue dress. Her thick, grey and white hair was curled into an up-do, and her posture was flawless.

"Hello grandmother," Daphne replied with an unusually warm smile as they embraced.

"And you must be Astoria," the woman said. She offered no embrace, and looked at me in the same cold, distant way that Daphne did.

"Yes ma'm," I replied politely.

The old woman was beautiful despite her age, and gave off an aura exactly the same as Daphne's. I knew immediately she was no one to be trifled with.

"Let me be clear," she said firmly, "I am not interested in you. I have no desire for you to be a part of my family, and I only allowed you here because Daphne insisted. Expect no love from me."

I met her eyes, equally cold. "I wouldn't have dreamed of it."

"Leave your trunk here and come with me," Daphne instructed, "The house elves will see it gets to our rooms."

Daphne and I went up the grand stairs, leaving her grandmother in the entry hall. "She hates me, doesn't she?" I asked as we went down another hall.

"She doesn't hate you, she simply considers you of a lesser class, unworthy of our company," Daphne replied.

"Because my mom's a muggle?"

"That, as well as that you were born out of wedlock You're a-"

"Disgrace?"

"Yes."

"You only brought me here because of Draco," I stated bluntly. "You're trying to be nice to me so that you can get close to the Malfoys."

"As usual, you make the cleverest of deductions," she replied as she pulled a door open.

"Your grandmother won't stand for that," I said as I entered. The room was large, occupied by a curtained bed, a large window, and a plush, red couch before a marble fireplace.

"She only has a few years of life left," Daphne said coldly, staring out of the window. "When she dies, I'll be the only Greengrass, and I'll decide who is or is not a part of my family."

"You really are an evil genius," I remarked.

Daphne turned back to me and smiled, flashing her teeth. "I really am, but that's not really news. I've some truly important news for you."

I crossed my arms and raised my eyebrow at her. "And what would that be?"

Daphne walked over to the fireplace, and beckoned me over. I approached her cautiously, since one could never be careful enough around Daphne.

She took a black-and-white photo from the mantle. Its occupant, a stunning beautiful woman, was appraising us coldly, occasionally glancing at her nails. "This is our grandmother," Daphne said.

I took the photo into my own hands, running my fingers along the silver frame. "She's so beautiful," I remarked. In response, the woman gave me a half-smile.

"And we are her almost-exact replicas," Daphne replied.

I felt flustered that I had unwittingly complimented myself, but I recovered quickly. "So she's our father's mother. The lady downstairs."

Daphne shook her head. "No, she isn't."

I felt my eyes widen. "But that would mean she's-"

"Our maternal grandmother," Daphne interrupted, "Yes, she is."

I almost dropped the photo. "But that means I'm… I'm…"

Daphne clasped her hands behind her back. "Yes, Astoria," she said, grey eyes flashing, "You are a pureblood."


	23. Chapter 23

(A/N): So here it is, another short chapter. Please enjoy, happy reading!

* * *

"Astoria, do you realize what this means?" Draco demanded from the magical mirror in my temporary bedroom. "This means we don't have to hide anymore."

"I'm not sure that's the best idea," I said, pacing the room with my arms crossed. "I've only just gotten Ginny and Neville's trust. If they find out about us, it's all over. I'll no longer have ties with the DA."

Draco rubbed the faint whiskers on his chin thoughtfully. "Good point. I hate to admit it, but those blood-traitors are an excellent asset. If Pansy found out about us, and you had no friends on the other side, you wouldn't even be able to return to Hogwarts. It would be a blood bath."

I sighed as I sat down on my bed. "Being in love shouldn't be so hard, it should be simple. We shouldn't have to worry about all of this assets-and-sides bull shit."

"Our love is simple," he replied. "It's the world around us that's so complicated."

"Something really big is coming, Draco," I said, looking at the ground. "I know it, Daphne knows it, that's why she's working so hard to make good connections. The world's about to change, and right now I stand on both sides. No matter which way this war goes, Daphne and I will be on the winning team. I can't risk losing that now, not until things are stable again."

"I understand, _mon amour,_" Draco replied.

"I sound really shallow, don't I?"

"Of course not, love," Draco replied. "You sound cautious, intelligent, and logical. It would be best for me as well, since you were still raised in the muggle world. My mother might grow to accept you, because we love each other, but my father…"

"He would still consider me filth," I replied. "Not a mud-blood, but as good as. A… mud-brain."

"I'm sorry," Draco apologized.

"We really are in a pickle," I sighed. "There are so many people who'd never accept us, in love."

Draco smiled, and pressed his hand against the mirror. "Who cares if the world accepts us? We'll just change it to suit us. We are true Slytherins, my love."

I stood and put my hand to his, smiling. "We always get what we want."

"I'll see you in a few days, I don't think I'll be able to speak again," Draco said, looking irritated. "My family's being watched by the Dark Lord."

"Okay," I agreed. "I love you Draco."

"I love you too, Astoria. Goodbye."

His image disappeared from the mirror, and I was left staring at my own reflection. I wished so much that he was with me, whispering his sweet nothings.

I was startled by a loud _crack_¸ so sudden that I shrieked in surprise. I turned towards the sound, but it was only a house elf. It's blue eyes were massive and glassy, and it's ears were leathery like bat wings. "Pardon me, miss," said the wrinkly, shriveled-looking elf, "but dinner is ready."

"Yeah, thank you," I said as the elf disappeared with another loud crack. Wizards in the States didn't keep house elves, and so the creatures freaked me out a little.

Before I left, I glanced at myself in the mirror. I had the same round face as ever, the same wavy hair, and the same stormy eyes. Pureblood or not, I was still me, and most of the time I was pretty down with being 'just me.'

With blood status nagging in the back of my mind, I went downstairs for dinner.

* * *

(A/N): Hey guys, please leave a review when you read, otherwise it looks to me like no one has read this. I would post chapters a lot faster, but I wait for confirmation that the previous has been read in the form of reviews. When there are no reviews, it looks as thought there are no readers, and I'm not going to continue posting if no one is reading. Thanks, and please review.


	24. Chapter 24

Daphne and I sat together, the compartment was empty aside from us. She was reading an ancient-looking book on philosophy, probably searching for tools to aid her in her quest for world domination.

I sighed and looked out the window, at the trees below the train. In less than a month, I'd be taking my owls and ultimately deciding my future. I would have considered politics if I wasn't certain Daphne would rule that world. Perhaps there was a place for me in business, muggle business. With my magic, I would be destined for wealth and power.

I smiled at that thought.

"What are you all smiley about?" Daphne asked without looking up from her book.

"I was just thinking about how I could rise to power and get rich," I replied.

"You should go into business," she said as she turned a page. "You would make an excellent ruthless business-owner."

"My thoughts exactly."

Daphne smiled, but did not look up at me. She was probably thinking about how we, the Greengrass sisters, would be the most powerful women in the world. I smiled at the thought.

Suddenly the compartment door flew open, and I looked up immediately. Daphne didn't lift her eyes from her book. "Hello, Draco," she said boredly.

"Hello," Draco replied. "Astoria, will you meet me tonight?"

I beamed. "Of course I will. The owlry."

Draco took my hand, and kissed my knuckles softly. I flushed at the gesture.

"The owlry it is. Until then, my love," he whispered before he dashed out of the compartment and closed the door with a snap.

I glanced at Daphne, and saw her lips twitch faintly. "What's you deal?" I asked.

"Coming into our compartment was absurdly stupid," she replied, and then licked her finger to turn the page. "You two will be caught, acting like that."

"Well, girls tend to make boys stupid," I said, turning my gaze back out of the window as the train began to slow.

"If it were my decision, no one would date in school. It rarely ends well."

"You're right," I said, sadness suddenly itching in my heart.

Daphne glanced at me, amused. "Aren't I always?"

The train came to a full stop, and just when I stepped out of the compartment I was showered in soapy water. I gasped in surprise and my mouth dropped open, my dripping arms held up and away from myself.

I stared in shock at Pansy Parkinson, who was holding a large, metal bucket. Four other girls stood behind her, and they were giggling and glancing at me with both disgust and amusement. "I just noticed you were looking rather muddy," Pansy said, "thought you could use a bath."

She and her girls brushed past me, the last one giving me a light shove. People were looking out of their compartments, staring at me. I wiped soap from my burning eyes with one hand, and reached for my wand with the other.

"Be patient, Astoria," Daphne reminded me. "The time for vengeance will come."

"I know, I know," I said, giving my wand a flick. My robes and skin instantly dried, though my eyes still stung and I could taste soap in my mouth.

Ginny pushed past a couple of people and stood at my side. Her cheeks pink with anger and she held her wand at the ready. "Astoria, are you- oh, Greengrass."

Ginny and Daphne glared at each other; Ginny's was hot and fierce, while Daphne's was cold and condescending. "Ginny, she's cool," I assured her.

"Fine," Ginny said, thought I knew she didn't believe me. "Come on then, let's go kick her pure-blood ass."

"No," I said as I placed a restraining hand on her shoulder. "Now isn't the right time. Go grab your stuff, I'll meet you out front."

Ginny shoved her wand back into her pocket at stormed of. "Damn Slytherins, making everything complicated," she grumbled angrily.

"I'll be seeing you, Astoria," Daphne said. "I don't think hanging about with Ginny Weasley is in my best interest."

"Couldn't agree more," I replied. "Later."

With my sister and my friend no longer beside me, all that was left were the people still watching me. Rather than bark at them, I simply rolled my eyes, turned my back to them, and walked away.


End file.
